Missus RightNight
by Emilia Delko
Summary: Natalia surprises me a little bit, I for a fact learn a new thing about her everyday. Yeah, she's that type. One might expect her to have a normal thought process. The way she presents herself, but things aren't as they seem.


**AN: This came out from no where. My muse is coming back**

* * *

Natalia breathed heavily; almost too heavy, because the lab rats dropped what they were doing to look at her. She grabbed her head and whimpered as thoughts from her early years became vibrant in her thoughts. Murmurs left her lips, groaning about something no one understood. Small screeches soon followed the whispers, before she dropped everything and left the lab. Natalia left the lab calmly though, she was fine once she stepped out of the doors.

Her thoughts still played dirty tricks on her once she stepped into the hall of the lab. Natalia felt that the walls were caving in, that she was being trapped in a world of coffee breath and bile. People were everywhere, asking Natalia if she was okay. She didn't answer though, because she heard nothing. Lazily walking down the hall, Natalia bumped into anyone in her path, until she waltzed over to the elevator, waited until the doors open and left the floor. She was clad in her lab coat and latex gloves when the elevator doors opened to the floor with the locker room. She slammed her locker shut, and left without taking her gloves off.

Why she drove down a different road, no one knew. But she kept driving in the opposite direction of Pensacola, Florida. Her eyebrows bushed in fury as her car sped down the interstate, twenty over the speed limit. The flamboyant raps of Salt-N-Pepa flooded the car, instantly bursting out of the speakers with such force that Natalia shook a little when the catchy beats played. This was her chance to have time for herself. Her chance to let all thoughts jump out the window to clear her mind. Consciously, it was fully cleared. Subconsciously, well, that was a different story. Natalia knew that though, she knew she could control what happened in her subconscious section of the brain. She didn't think of that though. She was thinking about the raps, and she was badly rapping along, starting the song over if she messed up a line. It was a less than perfect image, the way she saw herself in the tiny mirror of the car. Instead of a beautiful goddess, she saw herself as a pale duchess, hidden in bags and linen. Natalia didn't know what was ahead of today, all she knew that she was on auto pilot. A very unreliable autopilot.

* * *

A dirt road was the last of her journey. Tall willow trees and small shrubs lined the road, and descended out into the Everglades, going on forever.  
"You did this to me." She murmured to the emptiness in the car.  
"You're the reason why I'm like this." Once again, Natalia whispered to nothing.

"Can't you see my agony right now? Can you?" She belted those words out in the car; over her music. "You made me who I am! Ar you proud of what you did? Huh?" Natalia screamed out loud as she looked up to the sky. Though, Natalia continued driving until she turned down a familiar driveway. The last time this journey will be made.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe left his couch to grab more hot chocolate. The night was cold, and somehow, something was telling Ryan to get out. Much to his thoughts. He grabbed his cup and walked back to his couch. He placed the mug on the coffee table and flipped through the channels.

Meanwhile, Natalia drove up. She stopped right behind Ryan's car and sat there in the darkness for a few minutes. Over-thinking her drive here, her life right up to this moment. It was agony to stay there, with tears running down her face, and her mind going a mile a minute. Finally, after ten minutes, she got out of the car and walked up to Ryan's door. She thought nothing and walked into his house.

"Hello?" He got up to investigate since he heard the door open. "Oh, Nat it's only you. Why are you here?" Natalia just blankly stared at him, tears streaming down her face. Her heavy breaths came back.

Ryan was only in his boxer shorts; one of the benefits of living in the middle of the Everglades. "Nat, babe, are you okay?" He held out his hand, keeping a great distance between him and Natalia.

"You did this." Those were the only words that came out of her mouth.

"Who, Natalia tell me who?" Ryan stepped closer, but in retaliation, Natalia stepped back.

"Don't touch me, you hear me. You sent me this agony." Her eyes crossed and watered up, as her hands started to get fidgety. She scrunched her face and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't you get it Nick? Don't you? My scars will never go away." Natalia grabbed a table lamp and broke it over Ryan's table.

Ryan suddenly got defensive. "Woah Natalia, I'm not Nick. It's me, Ryan. We're together remember." His hands rose to defend himself.

"You pull that all the time!" She threw the lamp and it missed Ryan's head by an inch.

"Natalia stop! It's not Nick!" Ryan ran into the bathroom for cover, but Natalia was hot on his trail. She bashed the door open and crawled to Ryan, who was sitting in the bathtub, shaking in fear.

"You don't understand how long I can take it, until I snap. I waited for you for three hours last night to unhook me off of the bed post. You are the one who should be punished not me.

Natalia dragged Ryan out of the bathroom and pulled him into the kitchen, where she tied him to the table and kicked him viciously.

"How does it feel Nick? How does it feel to be on the other side of the stick, huh?" She clawed at his face.

"Natalia." Ryan pleaded, tears were running down his face. "I beg mercy."

"Why? After all you did?" As she said those words, she grabbed a knife from the drawer and stabbed Ryan with all her might.

"You never took any consideration for me!" After every word, she stabbed him. "Can't you see that you deserve this? You have no idea the hell you've caused me." Natalia removed the knife, and threw herself on Ryan's lifeless body and sobbed. She cried until she could taste blood in her mouth. She then got up and calmly searched for a pen and a piece of paper, still not aware that she killed the one she loved. Natalia sat down and wrote a long letter to anyone.

_Whomever this may concern, I am sitting with Ryan, drinking this mug of delicious grossness. Contemplating whether I should dump it out or force it down. I may just do that, because Ryan made it and he's too excited for me to try it. I don't want to get his hopes down, because I love him, I do. Yesterday, Nick showed up as I was spending some time with Ryan, he came in and I threw a lamp at him, tied him up and killed him. He deserves it. If you want to find him, he is in the kitchen. But I think me and Ryan will go to sleep, a sleep where I never wake up, because I just killed someone. And I'd rather spend my last night with Ryan, and have it be the last night I spend with him, then for him to see me in a cell. I love Ryan, I do.  
Natalia._

Natalia folded the letter and placed it on the table in the kitchen. She untied Ryan's body and dragged to his bed, threw him on the bed and she had it so Ryan's body was spooning her. Taking her pills out of her pocket, Natalia swallowed the whole container, and fell asleep forever with a dead man cuddling her.

* * *

"Calleigh, yes it's Horatio. We have a murder at Ryan's house. I want you and Eric to meet me there. Please don't let Rick into this yet, I want to know what is going on." Horatio hung up and proceeded out to his Hummer. Something didn't feel right to him. He was told about the state of mind Natalia was in, and neither Ryan or Natalia showed up. Coming to the conclusion that it was one of the two of them.

He arrived with Calleigh and Eric on his trail. They observed that the car in the driveway was in fact, Natalia's. The three of them took out their guns and slowly walked inside. They instantly saw the blood in the kitchen, the rope that tied Ryan's hand to the table, the knife, and the note. Horatio went to the kitchen where he picked up the note and read it with some disbelief, while Calleigh went to the bedroom and Eric went to the living room.

Calleigh opened the door and look right at the bed. She screeched and Horatio and Eric came running in. They saw one of the most gruesome scenes that they ever laid eyes on. There Natalia was, eyes opened and mouth moving, murmuring something about antagonizing memories. There was Ryan, dead, slouching over her shoulder.

Natalia saw Calleigh and limped over to her, squaring her eyes and throwing her arms around her best friend. Tears stained Calleigh's shirt as Natalia uttered a few words into her shoulder.

"I killed Nick. He's in the kitchen."

"Darling," Calleigh brushed Natalia's curls with her fingers. "You didn't kill Nick."

"Am I safe yet? Can I go home now?"

Calleigh's heart broke when Natalia said those words. She started to cry because she hated to see her best friend like this.

"Cal, is Nick going to hurt me anymore?" She breathed heavily and said a few more. "Keep me safe Calleigh, you're the only one who can protect me." She breathed one last breath, and fell into Calleigh's lap.

The drugs have finally gotten the best of her.


End file.
